


Reminder

by Anonymous



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dalton may try to replace the Boys, but he never quite manages.





	Reminder

Dalton sits primly, legs crossed at the ankle, as his replacement Boys mill around him, talking and preparing for the trip back to the island. He hadn't been planning on bringing more Boys for his entrance, but it was his aethsetic and he'd ultimately gone with it, immediately sending them backstage once he'd been done with them. The match had flowed fine, Dalton slowly figuring out his limitations and how far he could push his back before his flexibility and tolerance of the pain waned.  
  
He's still sitting there, thinking, when there's a loud thudding noise that makes everyone jump and look, Dalton blinking hard upon finding the Tate twins standing in the doorway, staring in at Dalton and the four Boys. Despite getting taken away from Dalton's entire presentation on shows, they're still part of life on the island, and their control and seniority shows as they saunter inside and barely glare at the other four before they're scampering off out of the room to give Brandon and Brent time alone with Dalton. "Well, well," Brent says softly. "You've finally replaced us."  
  
Dalton waves his hand as if to blow this comment away, uncurling from himself and moving to stand until Brandon stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "No such thing," he says, staring up at them. "Just needed... an appearance. I still prefer to be Boy free at matches. For now." He takes advantage of Brandon's closeness and curls a hand around his thigh, drawing him in against Dalton's side. Brandon tenses, Dalton feels it, but he also feels the gentle fingers running through his hair, skritching against his scalp. He lets out an approving moan against Brandon's abs and Brandon lets out a shuddering sigh.  
  
Brent joins them after a few moments and tugs his brother away. "Stand," he instructs Dalton and Dalton stares up at him, incredulous at the brazenness of his boy to command him like this, but he ultimately abides, staring at the young men who'd become such vital parts of his life. Brent is on him immediately, hands shifting, easing his backbrace down his hips, helping Dalton to kick it away as it pools around his ankles. Dalton lets out a curious little moan as Brent's fingers trail down, sinking just slightly into his trunks.  
  
"Brent--" Before he can say anything, however, Brandon is there, pressing against his back, and Dalton's words fade away into a soft gasp, Brandon's fingers warm and insistent against his flesh as well, the Boys working together to ease his trunks off, leaving him in just his wrestling boots. "Oh," he moans softly, bracing himself against the Boys before toeing the shoes off. Immediately, Brent sinks down to his knees before him and traces a hand up his thigh, dark eyes searching Dalton's face. He vaguely senses Brandon doing the same behind him and feels a flush heating up his face, creeping down his chest. "Boys--"  
  
His words die away into a strained, garbled mess as Brent presses forward, his lips trailing over Dalton's twitchy flesh, tongue already working its magic. "Brent," Dalton forces out on something close to a sob, just for his focus to shift, suddenly directing itself towards Brandon, how his hands are soothing over his thighs down to his knees. Before he can say anything more, Brandon is parting his legs slowly and Dalton lets out a wild, keening moan-- wet warmth teases at his entrance, Brandon licking and pressing with his tongue, painstakingly opening him up, and Dalton moans so hard that he feels it vibrating through his body all the way to his toes. "Oh my God, Brandon," he says, highpitched and shaky.  
  
Brent's eyes are gleaming as he takes Dalton deeper into his mouth, and Dalton is sure Brandon looks much the same as he fills Dalton inch by inch, the two of them taking great pride in unraveling him slowly. He feels like he's flying, or maybe dying, the two are very similar sensations when his two beautiful, perfect Boys are diligently sending Dalton headfirst into a mindshattering orgasm. Brandon and Brent bottom out at the same time, Brandon stretching Dalton open and waking up nerve endings that Dalton wasn't even sure he had, while Brent breathes carefully around him, months-- years-- of practice making this almost second nature to the Boy, the feel of Dalton on his tongue, against the roof of his mouth no longer foreign.  
  
Dalton fists a hand in his hair and cries out a long, low moan, biting the knuckles of his other hand. "Oh God, oh shit, that-- that--" He's sweaty ,a roar of pressure building in his skull, all too aware of how he's dripping liberally into Brent's mouth, muscles constantly clenching around Brandon, feeling it all crashing down around him. "I, I'm gonna-- I can't--"  
  
He wants his Boys to move, he doesn't want to defile them in any way, but instead their hands tighten around him and he thinks there are a few tears dripping down his face mixed in with the trails of sweat. "Please--"  
  
And that's all it takes, Brent sprawls his fingers out over Dalton's thigh, taking him in further, and Brandon does something with his tongue that leaves Dalton in thralls of climax as his body arches up, hips stuttering again and again with the force of his release, Brent swallowing steadily while Brandon coaxes more out of him with each shift of his tongue against his tense walls.  
  
Dalton comes back to something resembling awareness to find himself kneeling on the floor, panting hard against the wall, and there's warmth on either side of him, his Boys bracing him up, kissing his bare, sweaty flesh, stroking against his thighs, up his ribs, along his cheek. "My Boys," he murmurs through numb, tingling lips, forcing his shaking, uncoordinated hands up to brush against them. "My sweet, sexy, beautiful Boys."  
  
He doesn't have it in him to do much, his touch clumsy and almost useless against them, but he finds them hard and quietly struggling, sinking first his right hand into Brent's tights, then his left into Brandon's. His touch turns nimble and sure as his palm quickly grows slick, thumbs working them over as they gasp and moan into Dalton's cheek and shoulder. "My beautiful, sweet, perfect Boys," he continues crooning to them, watching as their faces flush sweetly, soft moans and gasps pouring from their lips as they rock into his hands. Brent is close, closer than Brandon, he can tell, so he speeds up his left hand, works Brandon faster and harder, and Brandon cries out sharply as Brent moans and begs into Dalton's other ear.  
  
They come only seconds apart, Dalton unable to stop the proud smirk on his face as they slump against him, panting and moaning out his name as he slowly wiggles his soaked hands free. Dalton stares into his Boys' faces, watching them slowly come down from their highs, and he smiles. Once their tired, beautiful eyes are once more on him, he slowly swipes his tongue over his hands, biting down a soft moan at the taste of his Boys mixing on his tongue. "I love you both," he informs them with a sleepy kind of smile and they exchange glances, delighted.  
  
"We love you too, Dalton," Brent informs him, easing in for a slow, deep kiss which Brandon too moves in for once Brent is back against Dalton's shoulder.  
  
"So much," Brandon agrees against his lips, affection in his eyes so deep that Dalton thinks he could drown in it.


End file.
